


危险关系

by Audio_Transmitting



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 反正事情丢给707兰兰只要搞定MC就可以了, 反正开这个坑的目的就是开车每章都开车, 可能也会有一点点剧情吧, 应该会甜吧, 开车, 日常什么的, 时间线接的是Ray线BRE2
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Transmitting/pseuds/Audio_Transmitting
Summary: 接Ray线Bre2，Saeran从ME跑了出来，MC收留了他。非日常向同居生活。预计中篇。
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

下午住宅区的人不多。当Saeran踩上窗沿时，MC毫不迟疑地把他一把拉了进来。Saeran踉跄地栽进窗户，差点头朝下地撞在地上。

MC及时扶了一把。抓着下臂的时候，Saeran“嘶”地一声。

“好久不见？”他看上去糟透了。

MC扶他在椅子上坐下，拧了热毛巾起身倒了杯牛奶，用微波炉叮好，忙里忙外地哒哒哒跑着。Saeran在餐椅上把腿收到胸前蜷成一团，下巴夹在膝盖中间。MC又往牛奶里加了一勺可可粉和半勺糖搅匀：“我送你去...你冷吗？给你包条毯子？”

Saeran突然没头没脑地嘟囔：“...”

“...什么？”MC端着牛奶杯回头。

Saeran的脸上带着自我厌恶：“为什么，为什么连她也会想要我去死...”

MC不明所以地看着他，足足有几分钟，空气里只有呼吸的声音。她终于开始害怕了，但还是试探性地把杯子往他面前推了推：“...喝吧？”

Saeran抬头看了她一眼，又伏了下去：“我...就一会儿...就走。”

“可你需要休息？”

Saeran低低地笑了，任由着MC用酒精给他处理伤口。

她不敢就这么送他去医院——他不知从什么时候起就在那个邪教里，薄荷眼的人教他养他照顾他关心他...如果他把那视为自己的家，她完全能够理解。这是人之常情。再说...不说“邀请”的那部分，他待她不错。甚至他最后还送她走。MC边想边伸出了一只手，轻柔地抚摸Saeran的头发。

掩盖在银色乱发下的面容天真恬静。

Saeran坐着睡着了。

MC打了个地铺，架起Saeran，包进被子里。他睡了很久。MC怕他中途突然醒来发现公寓没人害怕，不敢出门，就心神不定地工作着。晚饭她煮了两人份的咖喱，直到天黑透了，Saeran都没醒。她匆匆吃完饭，忙忙地刷了碗，他还是没醒。

她蹲在地上看他：Saeran轮廓柔和，浅浅的少年气残留在脸上，如果不露出那种戾气横生，咄咄逼人的神情，甚至很软糯...MC想着，情不自禁地伸手去触他的脸。

Saeran的眼睛猛地睁开了，MC触电般尴尬地缩回手，正准备说一些无关痛痒的套话。 Saeran带着刚醒的茫然，眼神慢慢地亮了起来，突然抓住她的手腕，又慢慢松开，再小心地觑着她，一个手指一个手指地重新按上去。

MC干涩地问：“你...你能起来吗？”

“...我不该来的。你赶我走吧。”他的头撇向一边。

“你以为我是你吗？什么都不说就直接把我送走？”MC嗤了一声，“先洗澡吧，然后吃点东西。顺便告诉我，到底发生了什么事？谁要杀你？”

“...过会再说。”

MC将就着拿了干净的浴巾和一套宽松款的睡衣，不由分说地打发他去浴室，然后开始热晚饭，没多久，就听见“哐当”一声巨响。她急忙冲了过去，正好看到磨砂的另一边，有只手按着门慢慢滑下去——

“Saeran！”

MC差点疯了——她连踢了几脚门都没开，强迫自己冷静下来，连滚带爬地从洗菜池底下拖出工具箱抱着到了浴室前，哆嗦着连插了好几把钥匙进门孔，终于开了门，拖了Saeran出来。也顾不上把他擦干，就扶到地铺上。

“...谢谢。”他真挚地对她笑了笑，因为气血不畅，说话声特别低柔，“...还是叫我Ray吧？”

“Ray吗？...太好了。”刚出浴的脸软软的透着粉色，MC的脸也不由自主地红了起来，表情又柔和了许多。

指尖垂下来划过她的脖子，极轻地叹了一口气。被触碰的感觉让她浑身一阵战栗。

“...嗯。”Ray缓缓靠近，见她没有反对，明显松了口气。

“疼不疼，要不要...”

Ray吻断了接下来的话。

MC觉得浑身的血液都逆流了，心速快到呼吸困难。她慌了一瞬，也闭上眼。Ray伸出一只手来与她十指相扣，她把手指收得更紧了些。时间像麦芽糖一样拉长，柔软的触感，身畔的热气，吸进嘴里微甜的气味...像透明的仓鼠球隔开了整个世界，出乎意料地温暖而安全。好像巨大的粉红棉花糖从胸腔里爆开，柔软地将整个人包裹起来，甜美得仿佛梦境，似曾相识的梦境。

MC终于睁开眼睛，对上他的目光，脸“噗”地红了个彻底。她晕乎乎地直起身，楞了一会儿，小心翼翼地伸出食指和中指，触了触自己的嘴唇——软的，有点湿。

Ray还没换上衣服。

突如其来的念头“呲”地一蛰，MC跳起来就粗鲁地拉起两侧被子，俯身双手按着被卷两侧，咽了口口水，慌张地撑地弹了起来，大口大口地喘气，退了一步，再退了两步，不知对谁解释道：“我去拿衣服！”

“...陪我。”他不顾一切地猛握住了她的手腕坐了起来，急急地哀求，“别走！别不要我！”

Ray的手臂隔着被子缠绕在她腰上，浅而急的呼吸拍打在她的耳旁，尖瘦的下巴靠在她的肩窝上，姿势让MC莫名想到小孩子。她脸红得快滴血，但还是强作镇定，拍着他光裸的背，安慰道：“不走不走，我会保护你的。”

Ray咬了咬嘴唇，止住抽噎，吻着她的唇角，低声说：“...我相信你。”

地上的铺盖都湿了，一时干不了。Ray又眼巴巴地看着，MC只能让分他自己的床。她从浴室摸出睡衣丢给Ray，磨磨蹭蹭地洗漱完，拉开门走了出来。大灯已经关了，只开一盏床头灯，亮着坐在床沿等她的Ray。

“你先躺下吧。”MC的脸刚降温的又红了。

“嗯。”Ray收起腿，乖乖地躺进被子里，把自己一侧的被边向里折好，回头看着她。MC又检查了一次门窗，走过来在床边坐下，然后关上了灯，只觉得心跳得厉害。深吸了一口气，也躺进被子里，脸向着Ray。

“...MC？床单摩擦的声音窸窸窣窣，Ray双手摸索着，和她十指相扣，而后拉到嘴边轻轻地贴了一下，舒了一口气，“啊，MC...”

“...嗯？”

“你没赶我走，我很高兴。”Ray松开手，改从腰后绕上来，交叠着环住她，然后拉近。体温透过两重睡衣渗过来，“对不起，但是我真的很高兴...”

“没什么好道歉的，不过，你说Rika要杀你，是怎么回事？”

Ray闭着眼睛，头靠在她肩上，淡淡地说：“她不要我了。”

“嗯？”MC的鼻音表示迷惑。

Ray呓语着：“你有一点点...一点点喜欢我的吧？我什么都告诉你，只要你要，什么都可以，不要赶我走好不好？我会拼命保护你的，不要丢下我...”

Ray凑得太近了。MC一哆嗦，滚烫的气息扑在她脸侧。

“...我还是来了，明明不应该这样的，你会有危险，我就想最后见你一面...我好喜欢，当时你在的时候，对不起，是我不好，让你难过了。”

他几乎是贴着她的耳朵说话，唇瓣开合，微微歪着头，水珠从他额前的一绺发梢滑落，MC着了魔一样地伸出手去摸。而Ray越说越急：“是她救的我，我不应该背叛薄荷眼...啊，骗子！她也是骗子！但是我也背叛了，我是坏人，我应该去死！”

“没死没死，你最好了，不要死，不会死的，我保护你，我保证。”

他抱着她：“我...我也已经，不想死了...”

Ray的手臂收紧又松开，手颤抖着在身上游走起来。她感觉到身前的躯体动了动，一个硬且热的东西抵在她的腿间，吓得一下激灵起来。MC狠狠心推开他：“Ray，你起来，我给你吹吹头发。”

Ray青绿色的眼睛闪过一丝受伤，又被眼帘掩下来。他顺从地坐了起来，说：“好。”

理智上明白自己不该对一个曾经是邪教绑匪的深夜访客心无芥蒂，尤其是采用“破窗而入”这种非正常社交途径的访问。MC从抽屉里拖出吹风机叹了口气：好像一开始就是这样的，毫无原则，毫无理智...

转头看见Ray穿着自己的衣服，低着头坐在床边，MC甜蜜地想：啊，他害羞了，他真可爱。

“头发还是要吹干才能睡，不然会感冒的。”

“...我自己来？”Ray怯怯地问，MC把吹风机递过去，然后带着玩味的笑意，手掌撑着床沿盯着他看。Ray愈加紧张，动作也乱了套，手一抖，头发从背后绞了进去，发出一阵糊味。MC忙关了吹风机去拨他头发，好一会儿才理开。她松了口气：“还是我来吧？”

“...好。”

手指拂过柔软的发丝，渐干的触感毛茸茸起来。MC关掉吹风机，问：“到底发生了什么事。”

“啊？！”Ray忽然坐直，MC惊得神色一凛，又柔和下来，“别怕...慢慢说？”

“...”

“啊哈哈哈紧张吗？躺着说吧，你也需要休息...过来一点这样会掉下去。”MC扯了扯他的手臂。

“...我怕你生气。”

“我不气。”

“真的？”

“嗯，我保证，你为什么会这么想？”她一只手掀起被子往他身上盖，一边伸腿勾了勾他的脚踝，“你往我这里来一点，不然真的会掉下去。”

被子下略冷的手一下握住她的膝盖：“我说了你会怕的。”

“我会担心你。”MC拍掉他的手，“好好说会儿话！”

她耐心地等着，Ray慢慢睁开眼睛，看着虚空中的某个点，良久，开口道：“Sa...呃，那个女人，她想告诉我...我的父亲，我在她那里...”

他顿了一下，茫茫然地继续：“他一直都想杀掉我们，我们是他的污点。如果Savior...如果他知道...我肯定会死的。我不该来，你会有危险...对不起。”

Ray在黑暗中无声地扣紧了MC的手：“如果可以的话，我想一直这样握着你的手，MC...对不起，这样是不是很奇怪？其实我早就该死了，和妈妈一起...是Savior救了我，所以...即使她要我死...”

“不，Ray，你不欠她的！不准你这么说！”MC按住他的嘴唇，“所以，你的生父...很厉害吗？”

“我讨厌他。妈妈也讨厌他。但是他给我们钱。”Ray偏了偏头，吞了口口水，喃喃道，“...他是总统。”

MC倒吸了一口凉气，沉默了。

他了然，喃喃地许诺：“我不会...”

但她突然意料之外地笑了。Ray不知所措地瞪大了眼睛，捏着MC的肩慌道：“...M...MC？！你还好吗？”

“啊哈哈哈，没事。”MC干笑着，回握了Ray的手，“不过就是总统吗？”

“...MC...？！”

“放心，”MC安抚地拍了拍Ray，“我们国家的总统又做不长，熬到他下台最多三年...两年半？应该更短吧？听你语气那么严肃，我还以为是三星家族的人呢...”

“那也是很有势力啊喂！态度认真一点啊白痴！！”床上的另一个人气急败坏地打断了她的话。MC也不气，手伸出被子，又撸了一把他的头发，笑眯眯地说：“你真可爱...”

Ray一怔，脸猛地埋进枕头。声音闷闷地传了出来：“能...能让你觉得可爱...我很高兴。”

MC掩好被角，笑道：“放心啦总会有办法的！而且你很厉害的啊！当时707找了你好久都没抓到吧？我相信你...你逃出来Rika发现了吗？”

“别提那个叛徒！当然甩掉了啊我又不是蠢！我！我本来就只是想...”Ray的声音一炸，然后越来越慢，越来越低，“我本来就只是想，想最后见...见你一面...啊。”

“喏，见到了嘛。不要说得像马上就要走一样啊。”MC认真地捏了捏他的手，“你来找我，我很高兴。我还以为再也见不到你了...下次不要那样随便就把我送走啊。”

“没有下次！绝对没有！我保证！”Ray急切地说，“...我不是故意的，但是我也想不到什么其他办法了...”

精神一放松下来就容易困，MC打了个呵欠打断他的话：“...这样，先睡吧。剩的明天...”

话音未落就睡着了。

两个人挤在一张床上，床又不很宽，加上MC睡相不太安分，自然而然地往暖和的地方靠，他也有意无意地拉她到怀里，最后被抱得差点喘不上气。

汗渐渐冒了出来，但他却心满意足。

他不太明白自己为什么会逃，不明白自己为什么会来找她，也不明白见到她是愤怒多一点，还是害怕多一点...但他现在，好暖和，好幸福。MC微微张着的嘴唇呼出柔软的气味，他最喜欢的气味。

“太蠢了...白痴。”他眼神幽暗，一点点凑到MC唇边，轻轻吻上去。仔细品尝着，直到唇瓣从微干渐渐被润红。扣着的十指松开，灵活地从衣摆下钻入，触到她的最为柔软的地方，轻轻捏了捏。

普通人在看不见，可他不一样，他习惯了昏暗，什么都看得一清二楚：微皱的眉头，嫣红的唇，睡衣布料下像虫子一样蠕动的手...

她总是这样不拿他当回事。

她对Ray笑，拉着他说有的没的。有一次Ray给她带了冰激凌，她故意一小口一小口地吃，伸出粉粉的舌头，不但舔勺子，还舔嘴角的...

他咬紧牙，左手托着自己，右手轻轻抽拉，上下磨蹭着，喉结一滚，把身体抵着她，拇指和食指摩擦，带出透明的粘液。他舔了舔嘴唇，俯身吻在颈动脉的位置，青绿的眼瞳里浪潮翻涌。呼吸变的粗沉，脸颊涌上潮红，隐忍的压抑声从喉间慢慢溢出来...

“MC...”他的叹息滚烫。

但如果她喜欢，只要她喜欢...他就会变成那个她喜欢的样子。

第二天MC醒来的时候，Ray已经不在身边了。MC下床推开卧室的门，“哐当”地一声响，回头看见他惊慌地从洗手间冲出来。MC揉了揉眼睛，心里漫上了些许奇异的负罪感...

“...我...我正想给你准备早餐。我还从来没有给你准备过早餐呢。”

“嗯？有的吧？”MC疑惑地问。

“啊是...嗯，鸡蛋面可以吗？冰箱里好像没有其他东西了。”Ray略带不自然地拉开冰箱门，一愣，脸上露出苦恼的神色，MC忍不住揉了揉他的头发：“谢谢你呀。我一会儿就下楼买...”

她忽然瞄到Ray昨晚洗过了的衣服，脸一红：“呃，可能要走远一点，坐公交去趟超市。等衣服干了一起吗？”

“可...可以吗！啊，不行，会被抓到的。”Ray的眼睛“叮”地亮了起来，又暗下去，“...要是我也能一起去就好了。”

“那也就一天啊，怎么说的好像又要分开很久一样？这是flag吧喂！”MC没心没肺地笑起来，Ray却猛然抓紧了她的肩膀，心情低落得明显。

MC不知所以地抬头看他。

Ray又盯了她半响，叹了口气，握住她的手放在心口的位置：“MC，以后不要说'分开'的事了，我...会害怕的。”

“我错了我错了，不怕不怕~呃，如果确定Rika的人没追上来，那一起去也没事？”MC安抚地抱了抱他，“介意穿我的毛衣吗？拿个口罩给你？”

“太好了。”他十分贪恋却又小心翼翼地握住她的手指，“不用离开你一整天的时间。”

看见他俊秀的脸庞再次爬上红晕，MC半开着玩笑，手指不自觉地顺着他的头发滑到了脸上，然后忍不住伸出食指，戳了戳。才碰到，就被一把捉住了手。她想顺势将手抽出来，下一秒却感受到突然靠近的气息。嘴唇极轻地掠过。MC好几秒过后才反应过来一般，羞恼道：“你，你这是干什么？”

Ray低头和她对视：“可MC的表情像是希望我亲上来一样啊，不喜欢吗？”

见他亮晶晶的眼睛望着她，似乎是在期待着什么。于是MC...双颊微红地扭过头，清了清嗓子。

“也是，离总统下台还有很长时间呢。”她眨眨眼，笑道，“总不能老关在家里...我带你去逛街好不好？嗨，总算是能买两人桶了！你吃炸鸡翅吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

“还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？”MC手腕上挂着一个大袋子，边说边兴冲冲地指挥着Ray把几大袋的东西一起拎进来，“那天实在太无聊了...我其实是想直接报警然后买个翅桶回家看剧吃的。这家的炸鸡翅超级好吃！尤其是辣酱！一级棒！”  
  
“啊...那还好那时候你没...不过其实你不应该来的，太危险了。”Ray关上门，摘下口罩，长出了一口气，“你来我很高兴。但还是太危险了，我现在宁可你从来没有去过薄荷眼，也不认识我...”  
  
“去都去了！都过去啦！我最喜欢你了！我会保护你的！”MC抱了抱他，“喏，你的毛巾牙刷拖鞋！新毛巾要多过几次水！”  
  
“我去洗手间！”Ray脸一红，慌慌地接过东西往里房间扎。他猛地甩上门，撑着洗手台呼了口气——  
  
她·也·喜·欢·我！  
  
曾经遥不可及的星光，现在就降落在他身边，还说她喜欢他！  
  
他看着镜中的自己抑制不住地翘起的嘴角，又手背拍了拍自己，用冷水洗了把脸。  
  
不行的。太危险了，有人追杀。躲在她这已经很废物了，不能这样。  
  
他想着，又多洗了几次脸，平复了心情，才从卫生间出来。MC东西都已经收好了，正姿势不太雅观地单脚踩在餐椅上，抱着膝盖，刷着手机，筷子戳了鸡翅在啃。Ray想着自己在洗手间来回翻腾的念头，不敢跟她视线相触。  
  
MC脱口而出：“...这就好了？这么快？”  
  
他微微一愣，福至心灵，差点控制不住嚷嚷出声，在黑化的边沿挣扎徘徊了几个来回，才终于镇定下来，略显阴郁地回答：“就只是洗洗脸，很，很快的。”  
  
MC自知失言，小心翼翼地放下筷子和手机，尴尬地嘿嘿嘿笑。他又深吸了口气，语气终于自然了些：“新毛巾很好用，谢谢你。还有什么要搬吗？”  
  
MC看他好像没懂，终于轻松起来，笑“哦没啦你喜欢就好哈哈哈”了一声，招呼他一起来吃。他悻悻地走过去，想着她的语气，越想越气，越想越闷，憋得难受，拼命地深呼吸着给自己催眠“我是Ray我是Ray我是白痴我不懂我不懂我不懂”，“吱”地拉开椅子坐下。  
  
MC雀跃地给他摆了副筷子。Ray沉默着，学着她用筷子扎起一只咬了下去——  
  
是有点好吃。  
  
“怎么样，没骗你吧？”MC双手合十偏头笑问：“我是不是还没把家里的wifi密码给你？”  
  
“不用，我知道。”Ray依依不舍地咽下，犹豫着，问，“MC你，是因为喜欢帮助弱小，才这么照顾我的吗？”  
  
“没有啊，是因为你可爱啊。”她不假思索地笑了，“需要帮助的人那么多，我可不是每一个都愿意去帮的啊，但兰兰可爱嘛...”  
  
Ray略红了红脸，停了几秒，又锲而不舍地追问：“那怎么样算是'可爱'呢？”  
  
“看感觉吧？”MC盘起了腿，看上去一本正经地比划着说，“每个人对'可爱'的定义是不一样的嘛，RFA里有个人叫Jumin你记得吗？他觉得自己的猫咪世界第一可爱，但Jaehee和Zen就不觉得。说起来，你还能进RFA的App嘛？”  
  
“...手机给我。”Ray叹了口气，“明天就接你进去，但别说我在这里。”  
  
“嗷Ray你最最棒了！”MC高举双手扑了上去，“爱你哟！”  
  
“这么高兴的吗...”Ray低低的声音略显压抑。刘海的阴影覆在眉眼上，明明是优美的形状，偏偏透出几分戾气来。  
  
“不是啊，我觉得你要躲开那些人，还是要有个合法的身份。我不懂，但感觉707可能会知道这些事情，所以...”  
  
“不许你去找那个混蛋！不可以！不许你去找他！”Ray把筷子往桌上一拍，握拳喊道。  
  
MC被他突然激烈的语气吓了一跳：“呃嗯？开始我也觉得他是个没心没肺的混蛋，但聊下来觉得还是有误会...”  
  
“反正不许！我有办法的！你要去找他，我就不给你装app了！”  
  
“好好好不去。”MC叠声安抚道，“至少他和总统不是一条船上的人吧？”  
  
“哈，这谁知道！”Ray慢慢地坐回椅子上，眼神发暗，“是才好呢，去下地狱吧！”  
  
“哦，那就不是了。”MC拍拍他的背，“好好洗碗哦，我去给你的新衣服过水，明天晾干就可以穿啦~”  
  
Ray深吸了一口气，扭开眼睛，顺着她换了话题：“新衣服干了以后，我还能穿这件吗？”  
  
MC揉了一把他的头：“喜欢就留着吧。”  
  
他笑起来的时候格外的亮眼，让人惧怕的阴郁一扫而空。MC看了一眼着自己的手，又抬头看着Ray呆了会儿，直到他偏着头投来疑惑的眼神。  
  
要命！  
  
可Ray他长得真的...很漂亮。  
  
他的眉眼精致，头发细密，在薄荷眼的时候穿着繁复的制服却不显累赘，反而透着让人想疯狂揉搓的禁欲感。现在满满家居感的旧毛衣，怎么看都是绵软好摸的样子。何况他现在专注又沉默地凝视着她，青绿色的眼眸里满是温柔的依赖，好像她就是他世界的中心一样。  
  
别发呆了...你又不是花痴。MC忙清了清嗓子，说：“被子也干了...我给你铺床？”  
  
“我能像昨天晚上那样，和你一起睡吗？”  
  
“不行！”MC大方地笑了笑，“不能和别人睡在一块啊，何况还是男孩子。”  
  
“可是MC你不是别人啊。而且，一个人睡的时候，因为头疼，要好久好久才能睡着。但昨晚...昨晚头一点也没痛，一下就睡着了。一定是因为MC的关系。”Ray的目光撇向一边，脸微微地红了起来，“我喜欢...MC的气味。很暖和。”  
  
“你头痛？！多久了？痛得厉害吗？”  
  
“已经没事了...”Ray握住MC的手，诚恳地说，“我今天好幸福，好像在做梦一样...我醒着吗？不，如果没醒，也不要告诉我...  
  
“送你走以后，我好像被一直困在那里，头一直很疼，总觉得你还在...总觉得自己已经死去了。”他难过地垂下眼，目光悲哀，声音孱弱而温柔，“她见我，安慰我，说你不重要，可她自己好像都已经不重要了。那些玫瑰，看到它们我就难过，没有人等我去送新鲜的花了。  
  
“我不想这样，可我能怎么办？MC，没有人要我，连Savior也不要我了。我好想你，没日没夜地想，可没有了，哪里都没有你...我抱着你的枕头睡，可是气味渐渐地没有了...明明你答应过会陪我的！”  
  
“我要你的！”MC急急地插嘴道。好像漫长的时光滚滚而过，微光在他眼里闪烁着，Ray声音沙哑，脸上露出了一个脆弱却温柔的笑，却难过得像要哭了出来：“我答应过等你，我想和你在一起...如果我们像今天这样，从来就没分开过就好了。”  
  
MC的心猛地跳了一下。  
  
Ray心思单纯，软萌又听话，之前在薄荷眼他就喜欢粘着她，不提RFA，连小脾气都没有。现在更是一下就答应下来给她装聊天室。他这么信任她，什么秘密都说给她听，把性命都放在她手上，她不忍心。什么男女关系估计他根本就没有概念，一定都是自己在乱想...要死。  
  
MC又想了想早先结账的时候犹豫再三拿的小盒子，老脸一红，心虚地低头，迟迟疑疑，欲盖弥彰地说道：“那...先和我睡吧，等头不痛了再说。”  
  
“太好了！”Ray破涕而笑，“都听MC你的。”  
  
Ray说“睡觉”也许就是单纯的“睡在一起”的意思吧？MC掀了被子躺下去的时候还这么说服自己。那么羞涩腼腆的样子...有带坏小孩子的感觉。可在这种背德的禁忌感下竟也有些兴奋起来...身体比大脑的反应快了一步，MC手掌隔着睡衣按在Ray的胸上。温度略高，肌肉略硬，触感和温软的外表不太一致。  
  
Ray也没有说话，只是呼吸急促而深沉，平静地注视着她。眼神深不见底，仿佛沉浸着情绪，但眨眨眼那些情绪又不见了，只剩下难以忽视的热烈。  
  
“那，晚安？”MC想抽回手。Ray双手覆上，一只大拇指抵在她柔软的掌心，沿着一条纹路从虎口滑到中间，痒得MC身体一颤。  
  
他在她手心印上一吻。随即松手揽上了MC，在她细滑的腰间来回摩挲。  
  
MC拨过他的下巴，重重地吻了上去。  
  
Ray对被挑起的唇齿交缠毫无抵抗之心，任由MC长驱直入。吻了许久，终于分开，一丝津液还相连在嘴角。Ray伸出食指挑开，又对着她的嘴唇覆了上去。  
  
进展过分自然了...  
  
Ray分开，又再次吻她，手开始解她胸前的扣子。MC抹开他的手，他直接压了上来，扯开睡裤，低头从脖子向下，不断亲吻和舔吮，膝盖探入MC的腿间，不时向上轻顶摩擦。MC微微皱着眉，手掌抵着他的肩，谨慎地回吻着。正在这时，Ray手突然用力托起她的肩胛骨，把裤子直接扯了下来，把她的腿架在他的腰侧。  
  
感觉很暴露，MC被空气一激，起了一手臂鸡皮疙瘩，稍微冷静了些：“...在床头的抽屉里。”  
  
她说话时拖着鼻音，下巴抵在他的颈窝上，紧张得心跳快得要命。Ray没有回答，手顺着她的后腰向上，动作迫切又毫无章法，她发出一声喘息，在他的头顶印上一个吻。  
  
Ray哆嗦了一下，一口咬在MC的肩膀上，呜咽了一声，带着难耐的欲望：“...嗯。”  
  
“会用吗？我给你戴？”  
  
“你戴过？”  
  
“...看过教程。”MC的脸羞得通红，却抵着他的肩，咬了咬下唇，直率地说，“那我...看着你戴。”  
  
他一愣，嗤地笑了，眯着眼睛看着她，手指在阴蒂和入口间来回摩擦。  
  
MC红着眼，长发散落在肩上，细细地颤抖着，身体开始配合的分泌起了润滑液体。他舔着她的耳垂，身上气息浅浅地漫上来，淹没她的全身。MC咬了一下嘴唇，也伸手去摸他，被Ray一手拍掉。  
  
“哈啊...不行。这次...不能在MC手里。”他略显粗鲁地拉起MC，在肩窝又咬了一口，“受不了了...唔...拿给我...”  
  
MC打开抽屉，取出一小片。他一把抢过小方块，凶巴巴地皱着眉头边瞄说明边戴着，MC就真的鸭子坐着，一眨不眨地看着他拆开避孕套，手生地给自己套上。他抬起眼，忽然特别生气，拎起MC的手腕把她压了下去，分开双腿，阴茎挤了个头，然后猛地一顶。MC没控制住，叫出声来：“嘶！你——”  
  
他鼻间的热气扑在耳边，MC微微侧了侧头，想要躲开那股灼烧的感觉。  
  
“你...”她强作镇定，“你弄疼我了。”  
  
他没说话，稍微松了松，但依旧没有把她松开。MC长吸了几口气，痉挛似的微微抖着，强迫自己让身体慢慢地放松下来。她看到Ray皱着的眉头似乎也松了些。  
  
两人体温交融，说不清是谁把热气传给了谁，只觉得贴着的身体像是烧着了一样。MC浑身都在颤，不是疼痛，也不是害怕，而是种微妙的，混杂着羞耻的，酥麻感。  
  
“...可以了吗？”她听见Ray也声音颤抖地开口问她，“呼...不然先...”  
  
“可以的。”MC吻断了他的话。  
  
他试探性地先动了动，然后动作越来越快，入耳的只有抽插的水声和撞击声，喘息破碎，偶尔传来MC压不住的呻吟。甜腻而绵长的声音。  
  
“MC，MC，”Ray吻着她，“我动一下你就发抖...喜欢么？”  
  
“嗯...啊...”  
  
“MC...”得到了回应的他磨人地叫着，身下却是截然不同的乖戾。他用力地磨着里面，肉体相撞发出清脆的声响。然而比起身体上的疼痛和愉悦，知道Ray想要，知道他喜欢她，知道他们互相喜欢，她好高兴。好高兴。高兴得不知道怎么办才好。有一瞬间，MC想把头扭开，可Ray的手臂把固定在她头左右，与此同时，还把她腿分得更开。  
  
她困在他怀里，心甘情愿。脑中所有的事就是Ray，还有他纯澈透明的青绿色眼睛。  
  
他好漂亮，好想要他，想让他快乐，想一直这么下去，想得不得了，她可以为此做...很多事！他会活下来的，也会朝着更好的明天一步步走过去...只要他能高兴，怎么都好。  
  
她会帮他。  
  
快感甜美而温柔，占据一切。理智微弱地在它的冲击下微弱，仿佛他身下的整个世界。  
  
他把瘫软的MC翻过来，托着她的臀蛮横地最后抽插几十下，半伏着大口喘着气，好一会儿才撑着手臂翻身下来，眼尾红红的，呼吸也比之前更急促，整个人都虚浮了不少。他的嘴角残留着一丝笑，疲倦地仰头躺着，微湿的银色卷发贴着绯红的脸。长长的眼睫垂在下眼皮上，不安地颤动着。  
  
“Ray？”MC试探性地喊了一声。他没任何动静。MC心里一紧，慌忙撑起身去察看他的情况——面色发红，整个人看上去有些像...直接昏过去了？  
  
也是...毕竟才刚刚逃出来。MC心情复杂地自我检讨：我真tm禽兽。  
  
在他养好之前，绝对不能再这样了。MC暗自下了决心。她捏着使用过的套子丢掉，洗了条热毛巾给Ray清理了一番。自己又洗漱了一次，最后小心地给枕边人掖了掖被子，亲了他的额头，自己才去地铺卷成一团睡了。


	3. Chapter 3

接下来的好多天，MC就真的再没有给他碰过。即便每次他暗示明示欲言又止甚至...撒娇，她都一副可惜又为难的样子：“不行啊...唔Ray你，还是先多多休息，身体养好了再...也不迟。”

他甚至给她的手机装了该死的RFA聊天室！她还是不肯！她要他怎么做！！他快气炸了！！！

憋了一肚子的话。每次听到她出门走远了，都忍不住一头扎进卧室的床上掐着枕头大吼——

“混蛋！白痴！废物！”

“凭什么！你那是什么眼神！”

他咬着枕头，又羞又气地想：她一定是在折磨他。每次只给那么一些些，就像他以前对她做的那样，端来蛋糕，又大声地嘲笑着，当着她的面吃掉...

想到这，他脸色发白地坐了起来：难道她已经知道了？不然为什么她也学着播洒希望，然后恶意地让他失望？

内心的声音疯狂叫嚣着要打开MC手机上的后门，他终于按捺不住，跳下床打开电脑，看到MC的手机定位在她常去的一条商业街的咖啡厅里，而不是RFA的人常出现的地方，悄悄舒了口气：一定是他想多了。她不会突然离开他去找那些人的...一定不会！

他终于打开另一个页面，开始默默地刷布告，看有没有适合他现在接的小单，以便赚点零花钱...

而另一边，阳光明媚，水波温柔。轻音乐环抱着咖啡厅，小桌上摆着精致漂亮的甜点碟。有个薄荷色头发的男人柔和地看着MC。

“...对不起，都是我的错，我会解决...”

“你没什么对不起我的，就算要道歉，也不应该对我说。我约你不是来骂一顿出气的。我想要你把事情说清楚，然后找个办法彻底解决！”MC生气地用食指的指节“咯咯咯”敲桌沿。

“请冷静，那么敲你会受伤的。”V疲惫地闭了闭眼，“Saeran的事，你不会想知道的...我能解决的...我不能说。”

“...”

“...我很抱歉，MC。”V十指交叉，眼中和唇角都浮着的浅笑，是那种一看就从心底里漫上来的笑。MC也不自觉地弯了弯唇角。V说：“今天很意外，也很高兴你能约我出来。Saeran还安全，我就放心了。我会和Rika说...”

“她如果听你的，我还会知道RFA？”

V皱了皱眉，温声说道：“Rika以前是个很好的，善良，聪明又有能力的人，像太阳一样热情。她只是病了...她好的时候会听的。她只是因为生病，做了一些错事，她会...”

“V，你是个很温柔的人。”MC眼睛一冷，双膝并拢，直直地的盯着V，“温柔得没有底线！

“错了就是错了。身世凄惨的错是错，压力之下的错是错，有万般不得已事后流泪表心迹的错还是错！世上有杀人狂，但过失杀人不会因为'只是犯了错'被释放，造成的痛苦也不会因此消失！何况她现在是一个邪教的教主！用药物控制别人的疯子！这不是简单的'做了错事'吧！”

MC吸了口气，不等V说话，急道：“人心有偏爱，这可以理解。但Saeran也很好。他也善良，聪明又有能力，会冷，会疼，会害怕，会生病...”

“我知道，但是...”

MC哀求道：“如果只是举着'做了错事'的大旗就能被纵容，那也太叫人寒心了吧！不，我不关心Rika，至少告诉我707的联系方式吧！Saeran很危险，我要送他走...”

“你会送Saeran去监狱吗？”V忽然突兀地问道。

“你在说什么！”

V的眸色清浅，嘴角微弯地看着她，难得地没让人觉得温柔，反倒透出三分冷肃。明明完全不像，但她却莫名想到了韩理事。

他注视着她的眼睛，重复道：“如果Saeran也...做了错事，你会送他进监狱吗？”

“是Rika做的！他没...那不一样！”

“对不起，是我失态了。”V一颤，神色迅速敛了起来，又恢复了温和有礼的样子。他抱歉地笑了笑，说：“Luciel会帮你的，我会和他说...但请你不要跟他提Saeran这个名字。

“Saeran...他...他就拜托你了。抱歉，真的还有事，先失陪了。”

V走得匆忙却不显慌乱，甚至很有风度地把账结了，还嘱咐了侍者不要来打扰。MC只是非常疲惫，这场对话抽空了她的力气。

她对着咖啡杯发呆——早上告别得太匆忙了，他好像有什么话要对她说的样子。下一个约是在另一区，如果她动作快一点点，稍微绕一点点，就可以回家陪他半小时。

公寓里虽然什么都不缺，但他一个人待着可能会寂寞。他很善良，聪明又有能力，会冷，会疼，会害怕，会生病...之前在薄荷眼，Rika她可能也...没有照顾他。

他喜欢花...也许她能在街角的花店里买一盆给他。

她忽然特别想见他。

MC突然仰起头，使劲地给自己抹了好几把：冷静，冷静！她猛地拎包站了起来。开始很迟缓，而后越走越快，终于她小跑着，消失在出口的一片阳光中。

有人打电话进来...是MC！Ray被铃声一惊，条件反射地贴墙躲好，忐忑地接通——

“你在家吗？”MC的声音从电话里传出来。

她发现了？！

MC听到他的声音忽地迸出几星欢喜，她软下声调：“我想你了，顺路回来一趟~你在吗？”

“我...我刚好在外面...马上就回去！对了，你在哪里？”

“怎么？你要来接我？”MC脚步轻快地走进花店，扫了一圈，问，“你小心点儿呀。我，嗯，十五分钟就到。你喜欢粉色还是浅绿色？”

“粉色还是浅绿色？”他看着手机屏幕上在标记为“花店”的地方一闪一闪的红点，“我...你挑的都喜欢。你在哪儿？”

“地铁站往家走那边路上有家花店，我看到那里卖玫瑰...”MC捂住听筒，让老板把其中包起来，“我记得你喜欢花？”

“我...也喜欢的。”

“嗯，你那时候送过我好多，可惜这家的盆栽没有蓝色的。”MC偏着头夹着手机，笑着付钱和老板告别，后背忽然被人拍了一下。她转身，看见Ray正站自己背后。他没等MC开口就探身去吻她，清瘦的下颌正好刮过一个花苞。柔嫩的枝条来回晃荡起来。

柔软的唇瓣相贴又分离，是一个没有色欲的干吻。MC脸颊微红地撇过头，他把自己粉色的口罩拉回上。

“漂亮么？我觉得粉色很适合你...”MC把花捧起来盖住半张脸，偏着头对他笑，“唔，不过粉白的头发在街上还是太显眼了，加上你还这么好看...”

Ray接过了花，MC苦恼地看了一眼时间，挽着他的手向外走：“一会儿还有事情，加上今天可能要很晚回来，所以突然就很想你...你刚好有事在外面？”

两人边说边走，走得很近，手背不时会有接触，肌肤的触感那么明显，MC却自始至终没有来拉他的手，似乎完全没有注意到俩人已经近在咫尺的手。

他把花换到左手，右手装作不经意地把她的手收在了自己的掌心里，十指相缠，露出了一个Ray的羞涩笑容，“我刚好下来走走...你刚才见了谁？”

“没什么，一个朋友。”

Ray面上带笑：“这样啊...”

MC在家略坐了坐就又急匆匆地出了门。Saeran去电梯口送她，眼神重新黯淡下来。他甚至痛恨给她手机留了后门的自己——他多希望能被蒙骗过去。

她去见了V，还联系上了707。他甚至不能出言质问，没有意义，他没有立场，他甚至没办法回答她可能的质疑——“你又是怎么知道的？”

无力而茫然，好像眼睁睁地看着紧握着的东西从指缝流走。他对她没有任何办法，从开始就这样。他不想再歇斯底里，他不想看到她的嫌恶，即使胸腔内里不安快要爆炸，他也不想。

“MC...”他蹲在阳台上。薄薄的太阳打在身上，他抱着膝盖，无助地缩成一团，低语道：“我最讨厌你了。”

Saeran讨厌MC，讨厌她的微笑，讨厌她的大笑，讨厌她的拥抱，讨厌她的气味，讨厌她的直白，讨厌她的吻...更恶心因为喜欢而脆弱的自己。不，不是...不是他的错。

是她给得太少。

太阳渐渐地往下落，气温也一起落下去。他看到大楼缝隙里透出来的橙光一点点暗下去，远处的灯火一星星明起来。他从冰箱里取出吃MC留给自己的饭，一勺勺吃完。冷的，好像他的心。奇怪，吃着冷冷的饭菜，吹着冷冷的风，他却越来越燥，想要大嚷大叫地抓起东西往墙上砸。

“我回来啦~”推门进来，看到Ray正好从房间里出来。MC开心地扑上去抱了抱他，“对不起，我今天回来晚了...”

“怎么会这么晚？”

“跟朋友打了个很长的电话...”MC脱下外套，打了个呵欠，“商量点事情。”

“辛苦了...水烧好了。”

“嗷谢谢爱你哦~”MC亲了亲Ray的侧脸，径直往浴室去，没注意到他异常的沉默。洗漱出来，他自然而然地摸出风吹，坐在MC背后给她吹头发，风机的声音很响，他略微低头，对着她的耳朵说：“MC？”

“嗯？”

“你今早去见的朋友...有意思吗？”

“没意思没意思，是个没用的烂好人。”

“晚上的那个呢？”

“人有点怪，但还不错？”

“你喜欢他们吗？”

“嗯？还可以吧？”MC转过身，疑惑地问，“怎么？”

Saeran关掉了吹风机，冷冷地问：“刚刚是在和那个红毛打电话想打发我走？！哦不，我想知道...你什么时候知道我不是那个废物Ray的？”

“我没有要打发你走！”MC知道自己该生气，但觑着对方的脸色，强忍着怒气解释说，“我和他们只是朋友！我在努力想帮你！你怎么...”

她几乎立刻就意识到自己说错话了。因为Saeran笑了。起初只是平常的怪笑，然后越来越疯狂，越来越刺耳。

“你和他们是朋友！”歇斯底里的笑声伴随着他撕心裂肺的咳嗽，“那我算什么？”

和笑声相比，他的哭泣隐晦而压抑，像是极力忍耐后的崩溃。他说：“...你知道什么！”

“我可能体会不到你的心情。”MC双腿并拢，手在膝盖上捏成拳，字斟句酌地说，“他们是我的朋友，但你是很重要很重要的人。我愿意听你讲，也愿意给你做事...我只希望你好！只要不违道义，什么都可以！无论如何，我是喜欢你，想和你在一起的...”

她看着Saeran无动于衷的脸，无力地笑了笑，抱着一点微末的希望等待他反驳她。Saeran的嘴却一直紧紧地闭着。MC费了很大的劲才又逼自己发出声音来：“我知道你很不容易...但我还是希望，你...相信我一次？”

“我不需要你可怜我！”Saeran突然对她喊道。他拽着MC的手腕，瞪大了眼睛，恶声恶气地笑道，“好玩吗！看到我天天低声下气，像他那样对着你摇尾巴讨好的样子？哈！你很得意吧？”

“我没有得意，也不是可怜你。”莫名的压迫感袭来，MC捏紧了外套，眼睛避开他满是泪痕的脸，“我只是...心疼你。你喜欢的话，以后我都会叫你Saeran的...”

她虽然喜欢欺负他，蹂躏他，看他又羞又窘不知所措的样子，看他自认为凶恶成熟的脸上露出被噎住的表情，那是种像故意一脚踩进水坑里的开心，但绝不是这样的伤心欲绝...欺负和伤害根本就不是同一回事啊！

Saeran怔怔地松开手，脸上张狂的笑容逐渐淡了下去。MC慢慢地凑过去，把脸埋进他胸前，温柔却坚定地环上他的腰。Saeran低头看着她的发顶，突然笑了：“心疼我？那是不是无论让你做什么，你都不会拒绝？”

笑容犹如跳动的烛焰，带着危险的情欲。他的手掐在MC腰上摩挲着。MC自以为懂了他的潜台词，茫然地抬起头：“可是你...？”

“哈哈哈！”他像是抓住了什么破绽，急急地嘲笑道，“不是说什么都可以的吗？骗——”

MC猛地吻了上去。

“我不骗你。”MC边亲边手忙脚乱地把人往沙发上推，“你要？那做吧。”

她一个深吸气过后在黑暗中印上Saeran微凉的嘴唇。没有意想中的推拒，触感像梦一样柔软透明。Ray也好，Saeran也好...她只想要顺从内心的欲望爱他。

心跳得很快，可跨出了第一步之后，其他的事情都仿佛变得容易了起来。MC双手捧着他的脸，伸出舌头探向Saeran的口中。他终于不嚷嚷了，而是顺着她的力道张开了嘴。MC感受到配合，悄悄地睁开一丝眼缝。Saeran的眼中没有厌恶，甚至还带着迷恋。于是她细细地吻他，没了刚刚的急躁和忐忑，而是多了些温柔。

还没等这个吻结束，Saeran如梦初醒地托着着她的腰，把她的上半身仰面按倒。他额头上的汗滴在她鬓角，手指直白地伸进她私密的地方抽动起来。MC小幅挣扎，被他喘着粗气按住，之后是更凶狠的动作。她的身体也毫不抗拒地湿润起来，Saeran戴好套抵在上面，没费什么劲就滑了一截进去，它还贪婪地往里面吸。

MC不自在地缩了缩：“Sae...啊！”

好像突然变了一个人，他凶狠地往里一撞。MC尖叫出声，双腿却被他的身体卡开，按着膝盖张到最大，乳尖也被叼在嘴里轻轻地用牙磨着，夹杂着疼痛的快感从胸口漫过了全身。

“轻一点啊！”她抽噎着抱着他的脖子。快感持续堆叠，意识逐渐涣散，很快眼里盈满了生理性的泪水，视野模糊一片。

“喜欢么？”抽动的速度越来越快，也越来越深。

“呃...嗯...啊啊啊...哈啊...”

Saeran不断地用力顶弄着，让人全身痉挛的快感从身下一波一波地冲击着五感，MC抑制不住地反弓着身体呜咽，脸上又划过两条泪痕。

看着她被逼得不断流出眼泪，高潮上声嘶力竭地尖叫的样子，兴奋感难以抑制，如同气球般在Saeran体内膨胀了起来。他动作慢了下来，低头舔吻她的眼泪。

“...不管怎么不理都会傻乎乎地凑上来，就算不给饭吃也像没关系一样，不管怎么冷嘲热讽都不会生气，连这样的我都能忍，甚至笑着说喜欢。”像要把有生之年的话全部说尽一样，Saeran宣泄似的自言自语，“那时候我就一直就等着，看你什么时候会走！”

而MC恍若未闻。她的视野正在逐渐陷入黑暗，将眼前的身影缓缓吞噬。隐约间Saeran还在耳边喃喃着什么，却听不清晰。她长长地吸了口气，昏了过去。Saeran突然沉默，眼红了个透。

随着音量消退的，还有指尖的温度。然而冷得过了反而有点暖和，以至于那昏暗的回忆也像被阳光照耀般熠熠生辉起来。

Saeran又紧紧地抱住了怀里的MC，捧着她的脸，眼睫微垂，如同梦呓般地呢喃道：“可你为什么自己不走？虽然最后还是送你走...可我不甘心了。我希望是你错了，但又希望你是对的。我想试试，如果你都认不出来，那就证明我也可以...”

他用力吻了下去，舌尖胡乱地舔舐着。MC在他怀里微微皱起了眉，本能地挣扎。Saeran神色一暗。

不，这不对，他不值得。他是个软弱的胆小鬼，窃取了不属于自己的东西，他不值得也被那样爱着。不过，她的身体还是已经牢牢记住了他的气息，是不是？很棒...就算讨厌，也永远都忘不掉。

他喃喃出声：“...别不要我。你要能在我的怀里，乖乖地说着你有多喜欢我，那该有多好。对我说点好听的话！MC，你爱我吗？你想我吗？你会因为想我想得睡不着吗？我满脑子里都是你，你的眼神你的动作你的语气，还有你要我的时候羞涩又直白的表情，带着哭腔的声音，抱着我不放的手...你说我该怎么办才好？我总是在想你...

“都说给我听好吗？说你爱我，说你要我，说你想我想得睡不着，睡着了做梦也是梦见我...MC，我喜欢听你说这些，我想听你说...MC啊...”

MC闭着眼，皱着眉，双唇合拢，像鸽子收拢的翅膀。Saeran伸出手，慢慢撩起一丝枕上的棕发。

她太脆弱了。

Savior也好，RFA也好，她都毫不费力，游刃有余...但他可以。他可以随意扼杀，随意折磨。他是她的主人，当之无愧。

一股奇异又扭曲的力量着Saeran。他顺着长发，碰到MC的脖颈，停顿，悬空，然后收回来。

他不敢。

MC意识回归的时候已经到了床上，她艰难地眨了眨眼，被深重的睡意裹挟着，又差点昏睡过去。Saeran正压在她身上。她的双腿被架在肩上，而下身一次一次被重重没入。Saeran的表情若有所思，不是深陷于情欲，更像只是在操控MC的身体。她根本没有反抗的力气，只得自暴自弃呜咽着随波逐流般地随他。

Saeran见她醒了，欣喜在脸上一闪而过，又立刻狠狠地一顶，MC沙哑地哼了一声，本来就恍惚的神智差点立刻又散开了。

他停了下来，低头在MC的肩膀和脖子上亲吻着，用手指梳理着她汗湿的头发，垂眼看着她。

“还...哈啊...继续吗？”MC有气无力地问。

“你还能要？”Saeran故作不屑地挑了挑眉，重重地动了两下，“求我啊，你求求我今天就先放过你。”

“...没关系的。这是第一次'Saeran'向我要点什么。”MC睁开了眼睛，“我想给你。你对我很重要。我喜欢你。我希望你开心。而且我也喜欢和你...”

Saeran楞了好几秒，猛地把她拉进怀里，忽然又按着她的肩拉开，用满是占有欲的眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着她。MC一阵不自在，把头搁在他肩上，小声说：“别这样...别这样看我。”

“...讨厌吗？”

“是会不好意思啊！”MC埋得更深了些，脸上还飘着两朵余温未了的潮红，“我知道错了，我不该背着你去见V，也不该装作没认出你是Saeran不是Ray。但你也装Ray哄我，一听V和707就炸，根本不好好商量事！总之，双方态度不对的地方...”

Saeran又愣住了。MC小心地改成跪坐，过度兴奋的手还在抖。她牵起他的手和自己十指相扣，然后大拇指在他手心轻轻挠了挠。Saeran不安地一颤，下意识地想要把手抽回来，最后还是僵硬地定在那——一惊一乍的，实在是太小题大做了。

MC见他不闪不躲，抬起头，眼里盈满笑意：“我和你做...我也喜欢的。不要生我的气了好不好？”

“我不生气...了...”Saeran别扭地别开头，手指收得紧了些，“...你老是这样。”

“嗯？怎么样？你不喜欢么？”

“好像一直都是我作妖一样...”Saeran红着眼睛说。

对被爱的向往，对孤独的畏惧...强大的Saeran如果也有害怕的东西，那还算什么呢？那渴求发酵成了某种偏激而可怕的执念。不能说，不能碰，不能想...

他又动了动，MC靠进他怀里，在他耳边轻轻地呵气：“没有，你只是很难过，却又不知道怎么说出来...但是你对我大嚷大叫，我也会难过。好不容易在一起了，不要一起难过啊，要一起开心才好吧？”

MC扶着他的肩，对上他的眼睛羞涩地笑了一下，开始略微生疏地上下动了起来：“我...哈...以后我...嗯...有什么都好好说，不生气好不好？我好喜欢...好喜欢Saeran...”


	4. Chapter 4

早上，Saeran脸已经快洗完了，MC才打着呵欠懒懒地进了浴室洗漱：“Saeran早啊~”

她伸手够了电动牙刷，挤上牙膏就塞进了嘴里，一副筋疲力尽的样子。Saeran从镜子里打量她，头发睡乱了，蓬松地翘着，疲倦地刷着牙，看上去好像很有几分委屈。

明明昨晚运动得厉害的是他，话多得羞耻的也是他好吗！Saeran愤愤地转头看向除雾灯。她凭什么！他现在不能嚷嚷她，也不能再继续装Ray说那些恶心吧啦的话，一时竟无话可说。气得他恨不得把昨晚说过的话干过的事揉吧揉吧全都一团扔垃圾桶里！他又愤愤地瞪了一眼镜子，拨了拨眼前长得盖下来的刘海，忽然想到昨天她提到头发的事...的确，白色是有点太显眼了。换个颜色吧？浅棕色应该很好，毫无特点，普通无害，他们找不到，感觉上也很暖和...这是他自己想换的，和她没关系。

“你能给我带瓶...算了，我自己去。”镜子里的人把头发往后捋了捋，神色平和了下来。走出浴室，对在换衣服的MC说。

“嗯？说什么呢，吞吞吐吐的？”MC偏着头无端生出几分逗弄他的心思。她圈住了Saeran的胳膊，埋头一通蹭。

“白痴...幼不幼稚。”Saeran撇过脸，嘴角越扬越高。MC见他的身体抖啊抖抖啊抖的，不由随着一同笑起来，头搁在他肩上，用手指在他的后背划了一个心：“我就幼稚。”

Saeran挑挑眉，转身拉她，动作轻缓地把MC的脸捧在手里，故意挨近了吓唬：“咬你噢白痴！”

MC被他的吐字吹得发痒，伸手去揪他的睡衣衣摆。Saeran没松开，也没再靠近。不管谁再开口，都能让灼热的呼吸打到对方的面颊上。

“嗯？”MC移开视线，哼了一声，也不知道自己想说什么。润湿的嘴唇落在Saeran眼里，他喉结微动，松手环住MC的腰，纠结着试探地贴了上去。才一触，眼角一下就红了，他猛地退了两步嘴硬道：“谁...谁tm要和你闹！滚一边去啊！”

MC盯了两秒，笑着踮起脚伸手去按他头：“好好好知道你最厉害...不闹了我要出门了。别怕，无聊了就给我发消息，我一看到就回你。”

Saeran浑身不对劲起来，莫名地有种被噎住的感觉，就像嘴里突然被人塞了一大把糖，吞也不是吐也不是，齁甜齁甜的，蓦然脑海一片纯白，只想继续吻她。这念头一出，Saeran激灵灵打了个颤，颇有三分气急败坏地退了一步嚷嚷：“看什么看！我是绝对不会发的！”

MC悠然走去玄关穿鞋：“随你啊，走啦。”

蠢死了。门关的时候，Saeran狠狠地给了自己肩膀一拳。白痴才害怕寂寞。

707送MC回来的时候已经是晚上了。跑车很快，窗外的灯火连成流畅的线条。该说的话都说完了，气氛一时有些尴尬。707侧头瞄了坐姿僵硬的MC一眼，忽然笑了：“我是不是和在聊天室里不太一样，吓到你了？对不起...嘛这样，我给你唱首歌吧~”

然后他真的捏着嗓子开始唱一首“喵喵喵”卖萌的曲子，MC终于被逗得笑出了声来。707侧着头，也微微地笑了笑，问：“你和...那个黑客关系很好？”

“嗯。”MC点点头，拿出手机看了一眼，“他很好。”

“车上开了干扰，你手机收不到信号。”707瞥了她一眼，“很急吗？还有二十分钟就到了。”

“关一下吧，我答应要给他回消息的。”

“发完了跟我说一声。”707耸了耸肩。MC谢过他就急忙刷新手机。两个小时不到的时间，Saeran连发了三四条消息追问她在哪里。

“他说了什么？”707不经意地问。MC头也不抬地回着消息：“没什么，就跟他说一会儿见。”

707沉默了几秒，说：“如果把人送走以后，你有打算消除痕迹，我会帮你。他的事情你...最好不要牵涉太多。”

“V说他会解决的！”MC惊讶地捏着手机反驳，“我喜欢Sae...那个人，我不想和他分开！不然我来找你干嘛！”

707一愣，笑了一下，没继续说话。Saeran也回复说他就在家附近的一家商场，约定到某个门见。MC紧张地发信息问：“商场人那么多，你安全吗？”

“我戴了口罩和帽子。”电话的另一端，Saeran仰头看着城市泛红的天空，平静地站了片刻，继续在手机上打道，“可能会晚一点，在门口等我。一会儿见^^”

边发消息，他边拉上手套，反手按了按背包——里面的工具都在。就是1.5L的可乐略沉，背着来回晃，有点担心它会把染发剂压出来。

另一边，MC在副驾上举着手机跟707说改个地点。707瞄了一眼，沉吟道：“这地方倒是不错，监控只有一个...我黑一下，直接送你到门口。”

“呃...其实不用...”

“已经好啦。”707在自己手机上划拉了几下，嘴角拉出一个大大的弧度，“哒哒~厉害吧？你知道的，工作需要。”

Saeran压低了帽檐，躲着监控从员工通道爬到了配电间，面无表情地拉出几条线熟练地一一剪断。约定的地方本来就不是主入口，再断两盏灯就照不清人影了。他瞥了眼手机，按上一次MC手机的定位点来看，他们再十分钟就到了...他得快点。

707的死会有人处理的。Saeran嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角。

楼下不远处，707踢开车门一溜下了车。MC看着不禁“噗嗤”笑了，他回头挑眉笑问：“怎么？七神帅到你了？”

“对，七神万岁！”MC也欢呼着跳下车，“嘭”地关上车门。707扫了扫四周，问：“真的不用我陪你等？”

在薄荷眼时提“707好有趣”时Ray的黑脸在MC脑中一晃而过，她心虚地连连摆手：“不不不还是算了吧...我发信息问问，他应该就来了。”

“随你。”707靠在车门上朝她笑了笑，并不进去。MC挥着手朝他告别，转身边走边给Saeran发短信：“我到了哦！你在...”

突然背后“嘭”地一个重物落地的声音，MC猛地回头，车还在，707已经不见了。她惊恐地大叫着往回跑：“Seven？！”

车旁有一大摊深色液体迅速地渗开...她彻底慌了神：“Seven！！”

楼上俯视的Saeran听到MC撕心裂肺的叫喊猛地缩了回来。他脸色惨白地靠着墙缓缓坐下。尖锐的余音随风上飘，他收起腿，抱住膝盖，大口大口喘气...他看见他倒下去了。

计划顺利，他应该开心才是。

而且他得快点带MC走，她还傻乎乎地在楼下等他！Saeran猛地站起来，拽着扶手四格四格地跳着楼梯往下冲——快走，有人要来了！万一被发现了，他被抓了不要紧，把MC牵扯进来就糟糕了！

刚气喘吁吁地到门口，发现MC茫然地捏着手机站着，他一把拽起她往商场里走：“跟我来！”

“Saeran？！”MC被他拽得一踉跄，“怎么了？”

“快走，有人来了！”

MC立刻闭嘴小步快跑跟上。Saeran和她十指相扣，两人几乎贴在一起的，鼻尖满是她的味道。可此时的他却不觉得欣喜...虽然他终于如愿以偿地杀了Luciel。

他应该死了吧...

即使现在没死，送进医院也会被人发现身份，然后弄死，像一脚踩死阴沟里的臭虫！他才是最强的！Saeran充满恶意的笑了笑，握紧MC的手，忽然一个寒颤——

他杀了哥哥。

“Saeran，你怎么了？还有人在追我们吗？”狂了十几分钟，MC看着Saeran越走越慢，终于停了下来，担忧地问，“你脸色看上去很糟糕，我能...”

Saeran突然一把推开MC，扶着树干呕起来。MC慌忙追上前一步，Saeran不耐烦地红着眼眶吼道：“你滚，滚远点，别过来！脏死了！”

“Saeran，你别这样...”MC看着他，也顾不上生气，忙从包里摸出水和纸巾，“先漱漱口...午饭又没吃吧？我们回家吃点东西，边吃我把和707说的全都告诉你。”

“你不怕吗？！”Saeran猛地抬头。

“怕什么，他又不会伤害我，我们是朋友...”MC大着胆子，上前给他边擦嘴角边絮叨，“唉，你这是什么别扭脾气...”

“哼！那种无耻的叛徒有什么好交朋友的...”Saeran的脸色忽青忽白，半晌，挤出来一句，“他很危险知不知道！”

“虽然是这样，但他确实是...至少他刚刚送我过来。”

“他送你过来？”

“嗯，刚刚他还差点被楼上掉下来的可乐瓶砸了呢。你来之前刚刚开车走了，看上去很生气。唉，这真是太没公德了，这要是...”

MC抱怨了一通没公德的人，Saeran脸色一暗，心情却诡异地轻松了些。这时，他的肚子也终于趁机“咕~”地打报告。MC没忍住“噗哧”一声，被恼羞成怒地按住了头：“闭嘴！不准笑了！”

MC拉着Saeran往回走，边走边说：“其实，我觉得你对707应该有什么误会....”

“我跟他不一样...”Saeran恶狠狠地一脚踢开路上的石子，“明明长得一样，他们都更喜欢他，我是无所事事的废物，以前是他的寄生虫，现在...”

“是啊。”MC语气轻飘飘的，Saeran难以置信的猛转头瞧她，她面无表情地按密码开门，语气冰冷：“迟到了还吼我！我生气了！”

Saeran吓得手足无措地追了上去，小心翼翼地试图去牵MC的手：“...对不起。”

MC团起拳头，双手交叉胸前，圆睁了眼睛瞪他：“没有下次！”

Saeran的手在半空中怔住了，半晌，犹豫着，露出了一个生疏而僵硬的，讨好的笑。MC忽然烦躁地转身就往里走，Saeran猛地上前拽住她的手腕，惊慌地叠声道：“对不起！我保证！没有下次了！我也不想...我也不想那样了！”

MC本想再接再厉质问他“不想要哪样”，却被Saeran从后面一把带进怀里紧紧抱住。她一顿，叹了口气，扣上他的手：“...明明是你不对...我没有在欺负你...”

“是我不对，你没有欺负我...”Saeran小心翼翼，“我...你不要也去喜欢他。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你这是说什么啊！说了他只是一个朋友了！”MC恨不得跳起来敲敲他的脑壳，“我喜欢你！我说了那么多遍，你觉得我是骗子吗？！”

Saeran的眼睛倏然一亮，MC气冲冲地扭头从冰箱里摸出一盒三色冰激凌，挑衅似地怼着他脸上晃了晃，“看到这盒冰激凌没？”

接着，她“咔啦”掀开盖子闷了一口，接着把塑料勺往上面一扎，挑眉看他：“归我了，一口都不分你！”

Saeran长舒了一口气，忍不住咕哝了一句：“你幼不幼稚！”

MC放下冰激凌叉腰笑骂：“你还好意思说我！”

Saeran张了张嘴，最后什么都没说，翻了个白眼，从餐桌上拿起冰激凌咬了塑料勺，一手拽着MC直接往沙发上推。MC半推半就地给他按在沙发上，领口扯开一半，露出锁骨下暗红色的瘀痕。Saeran自然知道痕迹是怎么来的。他拢起眉，盯了好一会儿，直接把自己的套头卫衣脱了，开始扒内衣。MC忍不住伸手在他腰侧摸了一把——这几天稍微养了些回来，衣下不再是触目惊心的皮包骨头，而是恰到好处的结实肌肤。

她又摸了一下，见Saeran脱好了上衣，盯着她，讪讪地收手，却被他牵着往上继续按。Saeran一手拉着MC，一边坐在沙发上踢掉裤子。绷了许久的阴茎张狂地跳弹出来，撞进她手心。

他嘴唇微张，舌尖划过她脖子上的吻痕，继而时重有时轻地啃咬起来。Saeran把MC抱到膝上，环住她的腰，像摇尾乞怜的大狗一般急切地亲吻她的脸：“MC...”

MC抵开他的肩，不适地往后躲了躲，他便顺势搂得更紧。胸口隔着衣物抵在他，有点呼吸困难。

“MC...？”Saeran喘着粗气，急迫而殷勤地亲她的下颌。

她才开口，Saeran的舌尖就探了进来，温柔地触了触，又勾着上颚舔吻。MC没忍住，喉咙一紧，唇齿微微合拢。Saeran短暂地“呜”了一声。MC吓得忙后仰想看看他是不是被咬疼了，Saeran没让她躲，手掌捧住她的后脑把她摁了回来。舌尖从她的舌根轻滑到舌尖，喘息愈发明显。手指也从衣服的下摆钻了进去，沿着脊背的凹陷往上摸，直到略长的指甲刮到内衣的边沿，开始解搭扣。

“先去洗澡然后吃饭啊...”MC半真半假地抱怨。Saeran敷衍地哼了一声，手上却一直不停。开始只是温柔地拨弄，解了半天解不开，他“啧”了一声，脖子伸过MC的肩，另一只手也从她腋下穿过，把MC整个圈在怀里，皱着眉不太耐烦地折腾。MC轻笑了一声，吻着他，自己反手把内衣扣解开。

“切，我能解开的...”Saeran不满地咕哝了一声，重重地回吻。他的手指夹着乳尖轻轻地扯动，MC抬起下巴轻喘一声，他对着脖子吻了上去：“...MC...你在想什么？”

MC吃吃地笑：“想你进步好快。”

她的笑都带着细碎的呻吟，柔弱的喘息断断续续。Saeran低头，终于咬到她的面颊：“嗯，你教我，我都会学。”

他扯掉MC的裤子，手指触到娇嫩的肉穴，戳了戳。MC不耐烦地咬他的脖子：“是是是，你好棒的。”

然后，MC听见他说：“MC，我只有你了。”

虔诚而卑微的语气。MC还在愣怔中，已猝不及防让他抱着换了个方向压在靠背上。

“唔...MC...”Saeran舒服地喟叹了声开始抽插，一下一下，干得MC发抖。

“饭还没吃...你先慢一点。”MC面色潮红，还不忘担心他，“你太瘦了...”

Saeran没做声，抬起她的两腿架在自己肩上，一下整根没入，顶得MC一抽搐。他啮着她的耳朵：“夹紧。”

他眸光复杂，下身已开始抽插起来。速度不快，动作很凶，一下又一下，捣进又捣出。

“MC...”乱七八糟的吻落在各个地方，有眼角，有唇畔，还有被细密的汗珠浸湿的额发。MC喘着气，把腿张得更开了些，试图纳下他。Saeran居高临下地审视她，动作急迫而殷勤，扣着她的小腿，一次又一次戳进深处。

MC被他撞得散架，长发凌乱地铺在沙发背上下身被堵得直哭：“你欺负人...”

“嗯。我本来就不是什么好人。”Saeran轻啄她的眼框，沙哑的声音模模糊糊的，听不真切。

他伏在她胸前，全身的重量往上压，把她毫无间隙地撑开，来回拉扯。

“啊...哈啊...Saeran...你笑一笑嘛...”MC娇娇地喊他。

于是Saeran就笑了。


	5. Chapter 5

“装...装窃听？”温和的男声明显被噎了下。

707无声地翘了翘嘴角：“哒哒~就是这样！虽然是你叫我帮忙，但那个人给我的感觉很不对劲嘛。”

707低头下滚页面：“伪造档案的难度不高。奇怪的是，他就像与世隔绝突然蹦出来的，不论是户籍，学籍，甚至医院的就诊记录，一点痕迹都没有，比我的履历还干净...非常可疑，我不放心。”

“Luciel，他不危险。不要装窃听...不礼貌。”对方语气温润却坚定，“拜托你尽早把证件做出来交给我。另外，最近多注意总统的动向。传言说他又有动作，你有消息吗？”

“啊，那个啊。”707没什么表情，语气听起来倒是挺真诚的，“走狗们确实四处窜，有要把埋的骨头都起起来的样子。”

对面在短暂的沉默之后，声音明显地紧张起来：“你查到了什么？”

“没时间，防得紧，具体不清楚。”707顿了顿，嗤了一声，“像是在谈判，一边出人，一边出消息，追捕一个放不上台面的小角色，切...我哪个倒霉同行之类的吧？”

“...噢。”对面叹了口气，“辛苦你了，黑客那边不用细查，MC在盯他。总统那里麻烦你了。东西早点做出来，你也多小心。”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈你个无情的资本家难得说'不用细查'没有压榨我劳动力我好感动呜呜呜呜呜！总统倒是没什么，毕竟他抓的是我嘛。不过把邪教黑客那么危险的角色交给MC真的好么...”707笑了一声，打了个呵欠，挠了挠乱糟糟的头发，“MC真的是个普通人吧？不是什么奇怪的独角兽之类的生物？突然出现突然消失又突然出现，是在最高难度的地鼠机里待过的吗啊哈哈哈哈哈...？”

电话沉寂几秒，对方又叹了口气，半无奈半轻松地说：“MC她有办法的。其他事我会做好，相信我，详细的情况真的不能说...我会处理好这些的...”

707这一次沉默尤久，最终答复道：“V，我会尽力快点——但那边我还是会看着的。”

“好吧...答应我，别做得太过分。有什么困难你尽管说，我一定想办法。”

“嗯。”

“既然这样，那我也不打扰你了。先到这里？”

“好。”

“...”

几秒后，手机里的通话结束。707低头看着面前电脑屏幕上“加载中...”，慢慢直起伸了个懒腰。

傍晚种的木马在给他传数据。这可不是窃听，网络病毒那么多，只能怪她自己乱连wifi。

707大笑三声，“啪”地开了一罐新的胡椒博士——没什么能难道正义使者707！他闷了一大口碳酸饮料，意气风发地捏了把指节——现在让七神看看，那个黑客在搞什么...

他起身去拿了一袋新的薯片，顺便瞄了一眼窗外，天已经黑透了。

...

“都是你啦！天都黑了！”MC拖声拖气地嗔了一句，正想沿着沙发垫滚下去够衣服，忽然被Saeran从背后轻轻抱住了。

“嗯？”MC转脸去看他。Saeran闭着眼没说话，只是手臂收得更紧了点，把脸埋在了她的肩上。

让我抱一会儿。

Saeran没开口，但MC就是听见了。

也许像707说的那样，像发射塔的信号，情绪也可以辐射在空气里，被同频的另一个人接收到。Saeran明明什么也没说，MC却莫名生出一丝感伤。她往后轻柔地一靠，像摸什么软乎乎毛茸茸的小动物一样，温柔地抚摸起Saeran的手。

如果一个怀抱就能安慰到人也未尝不可。

就这么又互相偎依了好一会儿，Saeran的肚子率先“咕——”了一声。MC噗地笑了，转身跪坐在Saeran膝上，亲了亲他的头顶：“饿了？”

Saeran慢吞吞松开了她，抬头瞟了MC一眼，漫不经心地问：“舒服吗？”

MC懵逼：“啊？”

Saeran一副明明得意得要命想大笑却又拼命绷着的表情，嘴角高高翘起：“哈哈哈哈哈！我知道你害羞了！我很棒吧哈哈哈诶——”

MC羞恼地揉了一把他的头发跳下沙发，抄起地上的外套劈头一丢：“傻狗闭嘴！先洗澡，然后下楼吃饭！”

Saeran抓下外套，只见MC棕色的发梢在眼前一甩而过。他叫了一声：“喂，MC！”

“有话快说！”

“既然你也感觉不错，要不要以后在一起？”

MC抱着乱糟糟的一堆外套裤子衬衣往回望，Saeran仍是那副餍足后似笑非笑的表情。她白了他一眼，故作娇蛮地抬了抬下巴：“好哦！你快点啦不然只能吃便利店了！”

想结婚。Saeran想。

好像就是一瞬间的事情。他也不能给出某个精确的时间点——到底是何时何地什么原因让他喜欢上她呢？一开始从躯壳里苏醒，接过Ray所有的一切的时候？可能吧。

叫嚷，咒骂，推拒，威胁，不过是因为他激烈地憎恨着自己的懦弱无能和身不由己，急于要和过去一刀两断。

还好他没有错过。

想要从法律意义上的，真正的，永远的，和她在一起，就像妈妈百般咒骂却又心心念念的那样，被认可，被祝福，让她属于自己。

会很麻烦，但她值得。不过，在此之前...Saeran捡起地上MC的手机，暗忖道：他得在MC发现前把种的木马清掉。

公寓太小，只有一个浴室，两人排队简单洗漱一番匆匆换了衣服。才锁好门，Saeran不知怎的，看上去心不在焉起来。

“怎么了？”MC偏着头对他眨眨眼。Saeran回了神似的扭头就往楼梯间走。不知道为什么他不用电梯，摸不着头脑的MC追上来忙牵住Saeran的手。

两人一起下楼，走几步MC就偷偷瞄一次。Saeran戴着口罩，看不见表情，只是耳朵越来越红。就这么一旋一旋地走了一会儿，终于出了楼道。推开安全门，橘黄色的灯光打下来，MC瞄见Saeran的一闪而过的视线才稍稍放下心。

她忍着笑，指尖在他手心里挠了一下。Saeran猛地停下来。MC大笑着张开双臂，突然圈住了他的腰。Saeran下意识的接住，把人抱进了怀里。

MC抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶的：“你刚才也一直在偷偷看我吗？”

“没有！”Saeran的耳朵更红了，“我才没有偷偷看你！”

“啊啦，终于正常多了...”MC挽住Saeran的胳膊，舒服地喟叹了一声，问，“怎么突然又不说话了？”

“我是在想你答应得这么痛快...明明我应该很高兴，但总觉得又不太高兴。”Saeran迟疑了许久，嘟囔道，“所以，只要舒服就可以吗？”

“流氓！”MC呆愣地反应了几秒，气得跳起来戳Saeran的脑壳，“你就这么想我的？”

MC按着Saeran的肩，直直地盯进他眼睛里：“你给我听好了，我最后说一次！”

Saeran蓦然慌了，抓着她的手腕往下掰——

“我喜欢你是因为你值得喜欢！信我的眼光好不好！”MC气鼓鼓地叫嚷，然后目瞪口呆地发现Saeran居然拔腿就跑。她边追边叫：“等等，不准走！你又跑！啊啊啊你不要这样我穿了高跟鞋跑不过你啊会追丢的——”

追闹花了好些时间，最后为了不太晚回去，不得不吃得简单些，于是就选了一家面店。面店是家老店，汤头醇厚，灯光晕黄，蒸汽氤氲，熏得暖呼呼的。两人拣了一个卡座坐下。Saeran把口罩拉到下巴上也点了单，而MC十指交叉垫在下巴下，开始隔着桌子盯着Saeran。不说话，只是抿嘴笑。

Saeran很是不自在地移开视线：“你别这么看我，蠢死了。”

“没有呀，没那么蠢，你很好看！”

“我说你，白痴！”

“白痴说谁？”MC笑得促狭。

“白痴说你！”

“哈哈哈哈嚯嚯嚯嚯白痴你好白痴你辛苦了！”MC捂着嘴小声笑倒在桌上，Saeran气急败坏却不得不顾忌在公共场合压低声音：“你才白痴你最白痴白痴是你你是白痴！”

“反弹！”MC打了个响指。Saeran还想说什么，正巧面上来了，只能悻悻地在老板面前住嘴吃面。MC还是吃两口面，看他一眼，喝口汤，再看他一眼。Saeran被盯得毛得很，还想吵几句，看着MC满眼带笑的样子，心里一软——算了算了，是MC在看，看的还是自己，看就看吧。 

MC吸了口面，闲闲地撑着头说：“喏，从这条路出去右拐是条商业街。那天我心情很不好，在街上逛着，突然一个声音很好听的陌生人打电话问我要不要做游戏测试员...”

“嗯，我其实离得不远。”Saeran气还没全消，抿着嘴从手腕上脱下来一个橡皮圈递给MC，示意她把头发扎起来，撇开眼睛道，“所以，你一答应，Ray...我和薄荷眼的人就到了。”

“嗐，我都不记得啦。”MC打趣，“诶你说，要是我当时直接挂电话扭头就走，是不是就没有接下来这么多事情了？”

“不。”Saeran不假思索地否定，“Ray当时看了很久，你最合适。他会想尽一切办法把你弄回去。”

MC挑眉：“那如果是你呢？”

Saeran默了默，竖起眉毛低声道：“哪里那么多如果！Rika这个主意蠢透了，也就Ray蠢得可怜，什么都听她的！”

MC不满地放下筷子嘟囔：“说得好像你就不蠢了一样...”

“能遇到你蠢一回也就认了。”Saeran脱口而出，气氛一滞。MC捂着嘴低声笑，Saeran暴躁地撸了几把头发，逞强道：“还不是你对我死心塌地！怎么都不走！”

“啊对对对，毕竟你最强了嘛...”MC笑眯眯地敷衍他。忽然，她问：“兰兰，我问你几个问题哦...你要跟我讲实话。”

Saeran一愣，稍微想了想，说：“只要不危险，问什么都可以。”

“真的？什么都可以？”她眼里沁出笑意。

“你问就都可以。”Saeran唇角不自觉上扬。

“你...要和我在一起，是哪种'在一起'呢？”

Saeran表情一冷，世界仿佛被敲下了静音键，一切瞬间安静了。

...

不，仿佛透过另一个人的身体感受世界一般，设备运转时轻柔的机械噪音，从耳机漏出的监听反馈，呼吸刮过胸腔空旷的回音。707在屏幕的荧光中往后一靠，茫然地想：他是707，他知道怎么外勤，也知道怎么止损，他能照看好一切——好花不常开，好梦不长在，尤其是对特工，你得随时做好最糟的准备。

他总是理智的，因为Saeran还在等他。

手边的电话等待音仿佛走了调，V的电话又打不通...总是这样！他也想打电话质问MC，他们都知道！她和V！为什么！为什么不告诉他！

不他不敢问，Saeran应该和她在一起...他不如Saeran对她重要，他应该开心才是...不！可是V！他答应的！他答应过的！

707满腔愤怒不知如何倾泻，手无意识地抽搐起来，喝了一半的碳酸饮料滚落在地，“哐啪嘶嘶嘶嘶”，和记忆重合在了一起。

一瞬间，他想起一个仿佛重复过很多次的噩梦——母亲狂笑着把酒瓶砸得到处都是，Saeran发着烧，头破血流地趴在地上，哭着问他：“你为什么不救我？”

Saeran恨他。他对着MC称呼他骗子和叛徒。

那是他的半身，他活下去的理由，他自以为最最了解的手足至亲...真是个笑话。

有那么几秒，他想假装Saeran好好地活着，假装相信V最后能真的像他说的那样解决一切，假装什么都不知道，生活也能继续下去...只要善于遗忘和适应，也可以活得很平静，甚至很幸福。像碾碎的蜂蜜黄油薯片，嘎吱嘎吱，咯嚓咯嚓，虽然不能嚼了，但味道依然很好的。很多人就是这么拼拼凑凑地活下去的。

可Saeyoung不行。

那样Saeyoung就真死了。

“Sae...咳咳，Saeran...”才一开口，707就撕心裂肺地一阵咳嗽，差点把自己肺也咳出来，脚下踉跄两步跪在倒了一地的糖水里。他抓过手机关掉总也打不通的通话界面，才在便签里飞快地敲下“Saeran，是我，Saeyoung”猛然又烦躁地抓头新开了一个便签“Saeran对不起我”再开了一个新便签“我是你哥，Saeran，你可不可以...”

Saeyoung毫无征兆地用力撕扯着自己的头发，跪在地上，在崩溃的边沿无声尖叫。

黑暗中不知过了多久，一阵急促的“滴滴滴”突然传来！这是系统被入侵的尖锐警报声！

707本能地抬头去看控制台，只见屏幕的正中光标闪烁——


End file.
